Nick Kroll, Our Close Friend
"Nick Kroll, Our Close Friend" is the eighty-third episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis After the guys voluntarily decide not to do an intro segment due to circumstances under their control, NICK KROLL shows up to discuss what a big fan he is of the show, talk about why his movie Adult Beginners is a nice movie, and play some clips from his favorite pilots of this season. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Sean opens the episode with a story over the theme song * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0298203/characters/nm0428055?ref_=tt_cl_t5 Cheddar Bob from 8 Mile] was wearing Sean's stocking cap. When asked about it Cheddar said, "No, bitch!" and punched Sean in the stomach ** Cheddar ended up with a broken hand ** Sean let him keep the hat * Sean's stomach is so ripped he has to put a place-mat over it before "bumping torsos" with women so they don't rip their tummies up * Sean and Hayes have a quick intro to say there's no intro ** The guys were not ''only allotted the studio for one hour rather than two and went long on the interview Guest Segment * Hayes over the theme song: Michael York comes over with two glasses of lemonade, which was delicious * Michael then adds Bailey's to make it a hard lemonade * Hayes thought it didn't taste good, so they added something else ** They still used Bailey's but it was clear ** There was still a cream element to the clear Bailey's ** That's how Michael York's Hard Lemonade came to be *** The beverage is supposed to be served hot (150 degrees F) * Binoculus Rift, Binoptimus Prime. * Nick tries the Green Mio (unripe raspberry). Suggests trying in Michael York's Hard Lemonade, which uses clarified Bailey's. Later, Kroll reveals his ability to filter out only the Mio and not the water, the premise of his pilot "Solo Mio" * Kroll was offered the role of the rat in ''The Departed, decided not to say 'yes.' Hayes thought the rat part was too subtle, Kroll didn't get it either. Truly inscrutable. * Some great played clips of scenes of Nick Kroll's killzone, Pilot Season. Baldimore (a clip of the table read, which was kept as the pilot. Baldimore, a Michael Chiklis type character played by Danny Pudi, lacking teeth, must crunch into hard rock candy to maintain his cover. Next, Boldemort (Joey McIntyre as Boldemort from Harry Potter, John Waters as himself, Boldemort's boyfriend. They play Balderdash at the table read as a pilot) . * Johnny Weir stars in The Weir pilot, which is similar to The Wire. Recurring Segments * The Round Up - Nick Kroll mentions it as his favorite segment, although it doesn't quite recur in this episode * Pro Version - Blink - gets Baldimore giving a sassy line to them * Table Read - Baldimore Recurring Jokes * Verbatim Vic - appears off mic. Now lives in the ceiling and sends messages to Hayes, who records the ads solo. Eats a ceiling panel in one bite * Hayes Plays a Song - Mighty Mighty Bosstones - "The Impression That I Get" is what Cody hears in his headphones while recording, "Cody's Feed" * Newspaper Comics - Nick Kroll's famous character Wiggy is thinking of joining universes with Ziggy (owned by Martin Scorsese). Kroll also retains the Dilbert, yet not the Dogbert rights (owned by Paul Giamatti) * Scoop Troop - Kroll might make more Wiggy movies! * Sean's Dad - Only allows Sean to play Goldeneye on paintball mode * Speak on That - Both Nick AND the hosts are on the receiving end of this bad boy * Sgt. Sean's Loot Crate - This month 's crate comes in inside-out Dillard's bag, and includes an Army guy that looks like it has been kissed / sucked with lipstick, a leaf rubbing with a brown crayon, featuring eyes, legs, and a penis (Leaf Dude), and not a lot but some unpackaged pepper * Harry Potter - Boldemort is a hot new pilot *Corker of a Guest Ads * Privlo * Loot Crate Episode Photos Ep83-D.jpg Ep83-C.jpg Ep83-B.jpg Ep83-A.jpg|Nick, Hayes, and Sean in the studio IMG 2062.jpg|Hayes Davenport (left), Nick Kroll (middle), Sean Clements (right) Nick Kroll, Our Close Friend